Truth Or Dare
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: What happens when Kagome introduces truth or dare to the gang? Chaos, but, will luv bloom, or will hell rise? CH7 UP! SPRRY FOR REALLY REALLY LONG UPDATE! DONT KILL ME! Sweatdrops...
1. How Do You Play This Game Kagome?

**Truth Or Dare?**

**Chapter1.**

**How Do You Play This Game Kagome?**

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. A day that everyone can be happy and relexed. That is besides 4 teens, a kitsune and their cat Kilala. These teens and kitsune were: Inuyasha (Half Demon), Sango (Demon slayer), Miroku (A lecherous Monk), Shippo (Full demon but not a teen.kitsune) and Kagome (a very powerful priestess).These teens and Kitsune were bored out of their minds.

"Kagome I'm bored!" Shippo whined.

"I know. And so am I." Kagome said.

"Kagome do you have a game from your time we can play?" Sango asked.

"Hmmm let me think... I got it! We can play truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare?" All of them said in unison. "What's that Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Ok truth or dare ... ok first you pick someone that is playing. Then that player has to pick truth or dare.If he or she picks truth you ask him or her a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they pick dare then you dare him or her to do something he or she wouldn't normally do and they HAVE to do it! Unless you tell them to dance around naked." Kagome explained.

"Sure." They all said together besides Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you playing?" Miroku asked.

"Nope it sounds stupid!"

"Come on Inuyasha It'll be fun! That is unless ur chicken!" Kagome said.

"I'm not chicken! Fine I'll play!"

"K I'll go first... Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"K I dare you to... Hmmmmm this is hard. Hmmmmmmmmm I dare you to ... I got it! I dare you to hug Miroku for 1 minute!"

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!"

"Chicken Chicken.."

"Fine." And with that he got up and hugged Miroku.

1 Minute later.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku to the ground and began cursing under his breath. Meanwhile the girls were laughing their heads off.

"Ok Inuyasha it's your turn." Kagome said.

"Ok Truth or dare Kagome."

"Dare."

Inuyasha was surprised but didn't show it. Then about a second later he had very evil looking grin on his face, that made Kagome want to say truth. "I dare you to kiss me on the lips with tongue."

All of them were speechless. "You mean for Kagome to kiss you on lips with tongue? Boy you do love her."

"No I only said that cuz I no she won't do it!"

"How long?" Kagome asked.

"10 minutes and taking breathes won't take part as the 10 mins."

"Fine."

"WHAT!"

"I said fine."

gulp. Kagome leaned closer and closer until their lips met. Inuyasha was shocked and so were the others. Then Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen' the kiss. Then Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist but 1 hand on the back of her head to deepin' the kiss more.

3 mins later.

gasp. "I need air!"

"Kagome 7 mins to go." Sango said.

"I know."

4 mins later.

"I need air."

Still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome..."

"Yea yea yea I know 3 more minutes I know."

3 mins later.

"Air I need air!"

"So Kagome? Did you enjoy it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome just blushed.

"I'll take That as a yes."

"Inuyasha did you enjoy it?" Sango asked.

blush. "Yea I guess."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW how sweet."

"Shutup!"

"Sango truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare to do to Miroku with what I just to Inuyasha for 10 mins."

"What NO WAY!"

"Come on Sango!"

"Fine." Sango said looking over at Miroku and he looked like he just won a million bucks.

Soooooooooooo what'd ya think? I no a cliffy o well and if you havn't red "Love At First Sight Is It Real?" or "Between The Couples" then wat r ya waiting for? READ THEM!


	2. What The Heck Is Going On Here?

**Truth Or Dare**

**Chapter2.**

**What The Heck Is Going On Here?**

10 mins later.

"Kagome I'll get you back for that!" Sango yelled at her best friend Kagome.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?"

"You'll see."

"Miroku Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stop being a pervert for 5 turns."

"What? Fine but ONLY for 5 turns."

"Ok Miroku pick somebody."

"Ok Inuyasha."

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to kiss Kagome for 5 mins then take her shirt off and begin nipping down her neck and on her breasts and give her a hickey."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me!"

"Kagome? Can I?"

"Ok." Kagome said a really freaked out.

And with that they kissed for 6 mins instead of 5. Then he took her shirt off and began down her neck to her breasts (and this is where Kagome begins to moan out of pleasure). Inuyasha's thinking 'Thank kami for bra's.' Then when he was about to give her the hickey ...

"Get off of my woman!"

Then Inuyasha quickly gave her the hickey and covered Kagome up so that Koga didn't see Kagome's bear chest.

"What in Kami's name did you think you were doing on top of my woman?" Koga yelled.

"Koga we're playing truth or dare and it's when..." ( Kagome's dressed now)Kagome explained to Koga what truth or dare was then."And Inuyasha got dared to that ok?"

"Fine but which 1 of them dared him to do that?"

"I'm not telling cause you'll beat him or her to a pulp!"

"WHO?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS KOGA!"

"Don't tell me you enjoyed that!"

"And what if I did?"

"I'll kill that mutt for touching you!"

Just when Inuyasha was about to yell at koga..."KOGA HE HAS A NAME AND IT'S NOT MUTT FACE OR DOG TURD IT'S INUYASHA!"

"Kagome?" Everyone said in unison, with shock in their voices.

"Well it's true!" Kagome said while blushing.

"Kagome? So ur saying that u rather be with that mutt face dog over there?"

"KOGA WHAT DID I JUST SAY? HE HAS A NAME YOU KNOW!" Kagome said.

"Ya whatever so is that it? You want to be with that mongrel?"

"He is not a mongrel and maybe I do? What are you going to do about it?"

"For starters I'll Take you away and kill that mutt."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO YOU WON'T! SHE'S MINE YA GOT THAT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha? I never knew you cared so much." Kagome said while blush formed on her cheeks.

"Ya well I do and I won't lose you to this wimpy wolf!"

_blush blush blush_. "AWWWWWW ur being so sweet right now." Kagome said.

_blush blush_. "Er well um..."

"Koga what are doing with that human again?"

"Ayame get out no one wants you here!"

"I want her here!" Kagome yelled.

"Why would you want me here? To tease me some more with Koga?"

"NO! I want you here to help me keep these 2 from fighting!"

"Why?"

"Because... well it's hard and Sango nor Miroku help me... and Koga keeps saying I'm his woman..."

"So ur NOT his woman?"

"Of course I'm not his woman! He just claimed me without seeing how I felt about it... and beside's me and Inuyasha are together now! I think?"

"How can you think?"

"Well if Inuyasha wants to be?"

"Of course I want to and we ARE a couple!"

"And if I don't want to be?"

"You don't want to be?" Inuyasha said giving her the puppy look. And Koga was giving a huge grin.

"Of course I do silly! I was just joking!" Kagome said rubbing his then his ears when...

"What's that noise? Inuyasha are you purring?" Kagome said about to laugh.

"NO! AND DOGS DON'T PURR!"

"Some do! I use to have a dog that did but I had to give him away. And you are purring! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Am NOT!"

"Sure now watch and listen." Kagome said then reached for his ears and...

And CLIFFY! O n a thanx to:Devil Seifer and Melee Master1 thanx to you guys I was encouraged to write chapter 2 quickly considering i m only on chapter3 for my other fanfiction "love At First Sight Is It Real?" and i had it up for like a month a now!Well plez Reveiw! SillyKagg23 signing off!lol.


	3. A Big Messed Up Chapter

**Truth Or Dare.**

**Chapter.3**

**A Big Messed up Chapter.**

"Inuyasha purrs? Now that's something!" Everyone said in unison beside's Inuyasha and Koga.

"Koga? Why ain't you laughing?"

"Because I'm thinking of cat insults."

"For what?" Kagome asked. And suddenly everyone went quiet.

"Well since he purrs he must be a cat... so cat insults."

"I am not a cat!"

"It's ok Inuyasha some dogs do purr. And I like the sound of purring... it's so relaxing. And we all know ur a dog so don't worry. And the fact that ur hot helps ya out to."

"You think that dog... I mean kitten over there is hot?"

"He's no kitten like you! Like that 1 time with Juroumaru & Kageromaru! You ran off! That is until you realized I was there ... but still you were the kitten there!"

"At least I keep you out of harms way... un like that kitten!"

"Actually Koga, Inuyasha had to of saved my life dozens of times for me to be here talking to you ya know! And Half the time your not around to save me and that's when Inuyasha does. Like that time with Juroumaru and Kageroumaru... just because you had 1 wound you couldn't save me but Inuyasha had a hole in his gut and few more wounds and he saved me! SO THERE IN YOUR FACE!"

"Kagome what in hells name did that kitten do to you?"

"I don't know anybody named kitten... you must be thinking of somebody else."

"Fine but if dogtu- I mean Inuyasha ever treats you bad... I'll be there for you."

"Koga look you belong with Ayame,... me with Inuyasha and ... Sango with Miroku."

"I DO NOT BELONG WITH THAT PERVERT OVER THERE!"

"Ok whatever so can get on with truth or dare people?"

"Fine."

"What's that?" Ayame asked.

"Well..." Kagome told Ayame the rules and agreed to play.( to lazy to write.)

"Ok if I remeber it was your turn Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"K. Miroku truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"Ok. I dare you to wear 1 of Kagome's extra school uniforms!"

After Inuyasha said that everyone I mean everyone beside's Miroku was laughing their heads off! "It's NOT funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Just do the the dare!"

"NO!"

"It's a dare you GOT to do it!"

"Fine."

"Here you go." And with that he went behind the bushes and changed.

"For how long?"

"Until your able to be a pervert again."

"3 TURNS! Fine."

"Your turn."

"Kagome truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to..."

CLIFFY! I no short but I ran out of dares if your reading this plez give me more dares OR ELSE!


	4. The Worst But Best Dare

**Truth Or Dare**

**Chapter4.**

**The Worst But Best Dare.**

"I dare you to sleep with Inuyasha tonight."

"Define by what you mean 'sleep'.'' Kagome said.

"Normal sleep,... but..."

"But?" Kagome asked.

"With lots of kissing and Kagome your not allowed to wear your clothes either."

"**WHAT?**" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"Don't worry Kagome... only Inuyasha will see k?"

"Yea."

"Ok... Ayame truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Truth."

"Why _do_ you love Koga so much?"

"I dunno.. I just do."

"Come on a reason!"

"Well he's cute for one... and when I was little he saved my life. And he promised to marry me and mate me."

"Oh ok. Koga?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Look I really like you but as a friend ok? You and Ayame are perfect for eachother! You belong together.. and besides.. I love Inuyasha! Sorry Koga but it's true... so can we just be friends?"

"Ka-go-me? Well,... I do long for you and Ayame... and since you've chosen that ..."

_cough cough_. "That what?" Kagome asked eyeing him. Giving him a death glare.

"I meant to say Inuyasha... I guess Ayame is the option now."

"Good now Ayame it's your turn."

"Hold **IT!**" Miroku yelled."It's been 3 turns so I can take these clothes off _and_ be a pervert again! **YIPPEY!**" Miroku cheered as he went behind a bush and changed, and when he came out...

_**SMACK**_

"Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"**_Hmmmmmmmmmmmm_** I dare you to...**_ hmmmmmmmm _**Aha!" Ayame said with an evil grin on her face. "I dare you to kiss Sango on the lips."

"What? Oh **_nooooooo_** no one touches my Sango!" Miroku yelled and which made Sango blush.

"Miroku it's a dare... Inuyasha has to do it!"

"I guess your right Ayame."

"No she's not! No way is my Inuyasha going to lock lips with Sango!" Kagome yelled. "No offence Sango k?"

"I know and trust me I don't want to do it either."

"What did you just call me Kagome?"

"I called you mine."

"Oh. Ok. And no I'm not going to kiss Sango!"

**I know I know cliffy and short ... I mean times efinity short but I have _noooooooooo_ _ideeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss! plez _help me out here!**


	5. WHAT? OMG CONGRATS KAGOME!

**Truth Or Dare**

**Chapter5.**

**WHAT? Congratulations!**

"Ok. It's time to sleep. Night Sango."

"Night Kagome." Sango said to Kagome.

"Kagome remember you have to sleep with Inuyasha tonight... naked." Miroku said.

"I know. Inuyasha... lets go."

"Hey hold it!" Koga yelled. "Inuyasha... you never kissed Sango."

"Yea." Ayame said. "You never did my dare!"

"But Inuyasha's mine!" Kagome yelled. "And he ain't locking no lips of his on Sango!" Kagome said in gangsta talk.

"**_Uhhhhhhhh? _**What did you just say?" They all asked in unison not understanding gangsta talk.

"It's gangsta talk for he ain't kissing Sango!" Kagome said translating what she said.

"Well it is a dare and a dare's a dare Kagome. Just like you said."

"Fine but only for 5 seconds got that?"

"Yea."

**5 Seconds Later.**

"Need mouth wash! Need Ramen!" Inuyasha said sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

"Need mouth wash! Now!" Sango said with her tongue out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha ramen takes 5 minutes to make and I dont have mouth wash so how's this?" Kagome said kissing him.

**10 Seconds Later.**

"That'll do." Inuyasha said smirking.

Sango takes a big water jug and drinks it in one shot.

"Much better." Sango said.

"Ok. Inuyasha Kagome go to sleep now and remember... naked Kagome." Miroku said.

"Dont worry I remember... and besides... I have no problem sleeping with Inuyasha. But I'm just going to bring a blanket in case it gets cold."

"Ok night you two." Sango said.

"G'night." Kagome said.

**With Inuyasha And Kagome.**

"Well... I guess I undress now eh?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said as Kagome began stripping her clothes off. When her clothes were off Inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off of her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You're beautiful."

"You thinks so?"

"No wait... scratch that."

"Hun? Why? You think I'm ugly?" Kagome asked in a deppressed voice.

"No, you're not beautiful... you're gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said with his cheeks burning.

"Something on your mind Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

"What?"

"Would... would you..."

"Would I what Inuyasha?"

"Would you be my..."

"Would I be your what?"

"Would you care to be my mate and bear my pups?" Inuyasha asked looking at her, cheeks red. (His cheeks, not her's.)

She was crying, not with sad tears but with tears of joy. "Inuyasha I waited **_sooooooooooooo_** long to hear those words come out of your mouth! Yes I will be your mate and I'll bear dozens of your pups!" She said jumping into his arms. (Just to remind you guys... she's naked.)

"How about we start now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hun? What do you mean?"

"Well can I mark and mate you now?"

"Mark?"

"A mark is a bite on your neck... it tells other demons you're taken."

"Well ok. For both... but we have to get married after wards."

"Why?"

"My mom... she's strict when comes to things like this. So we have to get married or no."

"Anything to be with the woman I love."

"Thank-you."

With that said they began to kiss, and Kagome laid the blanket down for them to mate on. She then stripped Inuyasha of his clothes and he began kissing down from her mouth to her neck and said. "Kagome this will only hurt a little k?"

"Yea." When she said that he bit her tearing through skin trying not to hurt her too much.

"Ow! **_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_** that actually feels **_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm _**good."

Then he began licking up the blood that was flowing out of the mark. When it stopped bleeding he asked her if she was ready for this and she said yes.

He then put his penis by her entrance and entered in her slowly. Kagome winced at the pain and just when she was about to scream Inuyasha kissed her lips, and said; "Kagome try not to scream cause we dont want them coming and seeing us do this. Especially Shippo. I know it hurts you... and if it's too much for you tell me, and if you want to stop I will ok?"

"Yea."

When he was fully in her he waited for a responce from Kagome. When she nodded he began to pull in and out of her slowly. Then she told him to go faster and he did, then faster and faster and faster. "Kagome are you still in pain?"

"No. Now go faster... and harder."

"Ok.. one speedy sex coming right up!" He said as he began to move faster.

"Inuyasha you are such a k-k-k-k-k-kidder. **_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_** faster and harder please."

"You sure?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." When she said that she wrapped her legs around his body pushing him in farther.

When she did so Inuyasha growled. "Kagome." he moaned. And he went faster... he wasn't at human speed anymore... he went at the speed only a demon could. And Kagome was sweating... when...

"Inu... Inuyasha...**_ Mmmmmmmmmmmm. _**I love you." She said when she hit orgasm.

And with with one more push he let himself fall into orgasm. "I love you too." He said as he collapsed (Sp?) on her exhausted.

Kagome wrapped her legs around around his waist for he was still in her and she wanted to keep it like that.

10 minutes went by when Inuyasha said. "Come on lets get to sleep. It's safer if we're not on ground... since we're both naked ok?"

"Yea." Kagome said as she got up and grabbed her clothes - not putting them on. Inuyasha did the same, and Kagome went to him with the blanket wrapped around her and Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and brought them up to the tree. Kagome wrapped the blanket around them both, so that no part of the tree was touching them.

He then brought his lips to her's and kissed her. He began trailing down her lips to her neck and licked the mark he gave her. When finished with her neck he began to trail down further but stopped at her breasts. He took her left breast into his mouth while using his hand to masage (Sp?) her other breast. He began to bite a little harder and Kagome moaned. Then he switched, he took her right breast in his mouth while masaging the other one with his hand.

"Inuyasha lets get some sleep. I'm worn out." Kagome said with droopy eyes.

"It's only natural for you to be since that was your first time... was it your first time?"

"Yea. I was virgin up until now."

"Good. So a virgin up until now... as in no intensionals or rapings? Or no intensionals but yes rapings?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well,... when I was 13 I was raped. He's in jail now and I'm a mother."

"So he got you pregnant?"

"Yea."

"Yea I had twins... boy and girl. And it turns out their daddy was a demon... a dog demon. They look like you. They have silver hair golden amber eyes and dog ears. They are **_sooooooooo_** adorable... just like their step dad."

"And I'm their step dad right?"

"Yea."

"Are you lieing?"

"No."

"Then where are they?"

"In foster care."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well if the mother is too young... they take the baby and... and put it in another family. Of course you do get visits, and you do get your baby back... but when old enough. I'm getting my twins back... next week. They would love you Inuyasha, they look just like you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well lets get some sleep. Ok?"

"Fine by _:yawn: _me." Kagome said.

**Next Morning.**

Inuyasha woke up with him holding someone... then when he remembered last night he smiled and began kissing the sleeping figure in his arms. "**_Hnnnnn? _**Inuyasha?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you with all my heart."

"Same here. And by the way... I can smell it... you're going to have my pups in 9 months. You got pregnant last night."

"Really?" Kagome asked excited.

"Yes. You ready for it?"

"Hey I already gave birth to two babies. Of course I am."

"Well lets get dressed before the others come."

"Yea."

Inuyasha was dressed and waiting for Kagome when he quickly picked up the blanket covering Kagome when the others came to get them for breakfast. "Hey Inuyasha how was last night?" Miroku asked.

"Normal."

"You sure?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I'm sure baka."

Then Kagome comes and says: "Miroku nothing happened for kami's sake." Kagome said a little annoyed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome I'm with Miroku on this... cause if nothing happened why is she marked?" Koga asked.

"I only asked her to you know be my mate. That's all that happened." Inuyasha said.

And just about when he was going to say more Kagome shot him an icy glare.

"Then why are you pregnant?" Ayame said with Kagome and Inuyasha earning a surprised look from Sango and Miroku.

"Ayame! We weren't going to tell them just yet!" Kagome said.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Sango screamed hugging her best friend. "Did it hurt Kagome? Was he gentle? He better of been or else he won't be able to get any woman pregnant ever again!" Sango yelled.

"Yes it hurt, only for a little while, and yes he was gentle so don't hurt him. He even gave me a choice to stop." Kagome said smiling at her best friend for being so concered.

"Sango you should know that I wouldn't ever hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I know... but I was just over reacting is all."

"Yea I know."

"Inuyasha... you're lucky. You caught yourself a wonderful woman as did I." Miroku said looking at said Sango but all she gave him in return was a slap for groping her.

"You know maybe if you stop groping her and asking other woman to bear your children she'd exept your question." Inuyasha said looking at him shaking his head.

"Since when are you the lady charmer?" Miroku asked.

"**_Ummmmmmm _**let me see here... who has woman.. not you,... you has someone giving birth to their baby not you but me? Yes." He said looking at Miroku.

"He has a point Miroku." Sango said.

**END OF STORY! **

**Kidding Ch.6 coming soon.**


	6. OMG Kagome!

**Truth or Dare  
Chapter6. OMG Kagome!**

**1 Week Later**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the sleeping form infront of her in the tree.

"Huh? Yea Kagome?" The figure answered very sleepingly.

"I need to go back to my time."

"What why?" Inuyasha asked fully awake now looking at her with curious eyes.

"Well #1 My mom doesn't know I'm pregnant #2 Or getting married to you and #3 My twins are coming today! And I get to keep them if everything goes well!" Kagome said the last reason in a very happy mood.

Inuyasha's eyes widen.. "Oh that's right... If you get to keep them are you going to bring them here?"

"Yea.. of course.. they have to meet you.."

"So I'm not going back with you?" Inuyasha asked with sadness in his voice... and looked downwards sadly.

"Well... I guess you can.."

"Good..."

"So come on get me down from this tree so I can get dressed in daily clothes.." Kagome said. Right now she's wearing a red night gown... its tight up on her breasts and a lil loose on her somache.. then at the bottom it goes like a dress... it has very thin straps at the top.. she looked like a goddess.

"What? Oh right. Yea. Question.."

"Yeah..?" Kagome asked.

"Does Sango know about your twins..?"

"No... only you and a few people in my time."

"Oh.." Inuyasha said. "Sango's going to be mad at you Kagome.."

Sango comes out of no where and asks.. "Why will I be mad at Kagome?"

"Where'd you come from!" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"Tell me Inuyasha... Why will I be mad at Kagome..?" She asked again.

"You'll see Sango..." Kagome told Sango as she and Inuyasha walked to the hut so Kagome can get dressed.  
**  
In the Hut**

"Good morning Kagome." Ayame said. "How ya feeling?"

"Good morning Ayame, And I'm feeling great.. nothing can get me mad today." Kagome said in a too happy voice.

"Why Kagome.. Are you and Inuyasha doing something special tonite?"

Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces both went completely red. "Why? Are you and Koga doing something special too?"

Now their faces went red. "NO! Wait so you are doing something special.."

"Well not really... We're going to my time.. Cause I need to do something there.. when I come back you'll know why I'm so happy." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh.. Ok..." They all said in unison.

**Kagome's Time  
**  
"Mom I'm home! And Inuyasha's with me!" Kagome said walking in the house.

"Oh Kagome. The worker's here." Mrs.Higurashi told her her daughter.

"Oh.. Are Kai and Sakura here too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Yay! Oh and me and Inuyasha are together and he knows about Kai and Sakura. I'm his mate, oh and I'm pregnant with his child." Kagome said filling her mother in on the details.

"Oh?" Her mother said smiling. "So I have a son-in-law?"

"Yea.." Kagome said. Inuyasha was lost.

The worker comes from the living room. "Oh hello Kagome. Your mother and I were just discussing about the papers for you to have your son and daughter back." She said smiling. "And who's that?" She said poitning towards Inuyasha.

"Oh, well as you can see he's the same type of demon as my children.. He's my mate. And I'm pregnant with his child." Kagome said.

"Oh dear. Well, there's a problem. We don't know if he is good for your children, so maybe we should give this another year?" She asked.

"What! No! Inuyasha would never hurt a child! He would never even hurt a human! Let alone my child or me!" Kagome said. "And we agreed that I will get my children back this year! We discussed that 3 yrs ago!" (sorry did I mention Kagome's 16 now? Woops.)

"Well yes we did but we never knew you would get pregnant again so soon and might I add with someone we don't know's child. How long have you known him?" She asked.

"Since Kai and Sakura were 23 months! Basicly whenI was 15." Kagome said.

"Well you see that's only only one year..."

"In 1 year even 1 day you can no someone better than someone you've known your whole life." Kagome said. "Plus I know he loves me I ain't some slut that just goes around fucking any guy then chooses 1 and says you love me and I love you!" Kagome hollered.

"Yes I know but.."

"NO buts I want my fucken children fucken back right this fucken minute!" Kagome said, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Inuyasha's.

"Kagome calm down." He said.

"Calm down? Calm down? I will when this fucken blonde shithead gives me back my fucken children!" Kagome said angryly.

"And your swearing is another problem." The worker said.

"I'm only fucken swearing 'cause you're getting me fucken angry! All I want are my two precious babies back!" Kagome said crying.

Inuyasha began to hold her comforting her, then shot a warning glare towards the worker. "Ok #1 Kagome deserves her children back. #2 That's only the second time I have ever heard Kagome swear since I met her. #3 Give her her children back or so help me god you will regret the day you were born." Inuyasha said with his eyes turning red.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Shhh Inuyasha it's ok calm down don't go transforming!'' Kagome cooed. He calmed down glaring at the worker who was frightened.

"O.. Ok M.. Ms.Higurashi... h.. here are .the..the forms for.. for you to..to sign to h..have your chil...chil..children back." She said shakingly giving Kagome the forms.

Kagome took them and signed them all.

**3 hours later.  
**  
The worker was leaving, Kagome had her kids back, and they adored Inuyasha. And Inuyasha adored them.

Kai looked alot like Inuyasha 'cept his eyes were like a golden amber/brown.

Sakura looked alot like Inuyasha aswell 'cept her ears were black and her hair was more like fuzzed (sortta). And her eyes were like Kai's.

They went into the well saying goodbye to Kagome's mom.

"Bwi nwanny!" Sakura said not able to pronounce properly.

"Bye Nwanny!" Kai said being able to pronounce just a little bit better than his sister.

They all jumped into the well.  
**  
Fuedal Era  
**  
They jumped out of the well, Kagome sooo happy that she had her two babies back. Speaking of her babies... where was her older babie..? "Inuyasha?" She called.

''Yea?" He asked from behind her.

She jumped. "Why didn't you tell me you were behind me?"

"I don't know..." He said. "Thought you knew."

_:Sigh: _"Sakura, Kai come back here!" She called her two kids that were running into the woods.

"Woe k mwommwie!" Sakura said.

"Fwine." Kai said.

Kagome picked up Sakura carrying her, "Inuyasha pick up Kai please." Kagome said.

"Yea." He said picking him up.

"Sakura you're heavy." Kagome said.

"Kagome want me to carry you three on my back?" He asked.

"Yes please." He knelt down and Kagome climbed on Sakura on his right shoulder Kai on his left and Kagome on his back.

(A/N: By the way it's onli 5:00 PM in the story.)

"Mwoomwi?" Sakura said.

"Yes hunnie?"

"I lwike it hwere .. and wis hwe our nwew dwaddwi?" She asked poking Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "I like it here too, and yes Inuyasha is your new daddy.. is that ok?"

"Ywes I wike hwim." She said leanign her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled.

"Mwe two." Kai said.

Kagome smiled. "So do I."

Now Inuyasha was smirking.

They reached the hut, Kagome got off and took Sakura. "Sango's going to kill me." Kagoem said.

"Yup."

**In The Hut.**

"There back so why don't they come in?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know." Sango said. Just then they walked in and Sango's eyes were bulging. "Kagome you have kids?"

"Yes." She said blushing. Putting Sakura down as Inuyasha put Kai down.

"Who's kids may I ask are they? They look like Inuyasha's...'' Miroku said.

"Some guys, when I was 13 I was raped so no they're not Inuyasha's, but he's their step-daddy."

**_More soon to COME! _**

Haha srry for the LOOOOOONG update... but yea n yea n it was like n yea ok get it got it good.


	7. Fluffy Time And A Horrible Surprise

**Truth or Dare  
Chapter7. Fluffy Time And A Horrible Surprise! **

The next day they all decided to continue their journey and they all began to play truth or dare again. "So who's turn?" Kagome asked. 

"I believe it was Inuyasha's turn." Miroku said.

"Yes, yes it was." Inuyasha started. "Koga truth or dare?"

Koga glared at him. "Dare."

Inuyasha smirked. "Koga, I dare you to french kiss Ayame for 10 whole minutes. And when you break for some air,... not included in the 10 minutes." When he finished telling Koga the dare, Ayame was blushing furiously. And Koga was confused.

"Say what?" Koga said.

"You heard me. Or what are you chicken?" Inuyasha asked.

"As if. Fine I'll do it." Koga grabbed Ayame and began french kissing her. They kissed for 5 1/2 minutes straight, and when they stopped they were out of breath.

"Wow." Was all that Ayame could say. And then they continued, and soon enough they kissed for 4 1/2 so that was a full 10 minutes.

"There. Happy?" Koga said out of breath.

"Very."

"Anyway, my turn." But before he could continue, they saw Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha growled and took out his tetsaiga. "What do you want Sesshomaru." Sesshoumaru just glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I am not here to fight for once. But I do aid your friend that goes by the name Kagome." Sesshoumaru.

"And what for?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone shocked Sesshoumaru was asking for help. That's when Sesshoumaru revealed the not looking so good Rin that he was holding in his arms.

"Know that Kagome is good with remodies. And Rin here is sick. Just help me help her get better." Sesshoumaru said.

"Awwwww. Sesshoumaru you do have a kind heart after all!" Kagome said.

"Don't push it." Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course." Kagome said getting up and going to over to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha put tetsaiga away. Kagome took Rin from Sesshoumaru. She felt her fore head. "She really has a fever.." Kagome said shocked. "Inuyasha take my sleeping bag oout of my back pack."

"Sure.." He did as he was told like a good little puppy.

Once Inuyasha set up the sleeping bag Kagome laid Rin down on it. She took a clothe from her bag and realized that they had run out of water. "This is not my day. :sigh: Inuyasha, is there a river or stream nearby?"

"Yeah not too far."

"Can you go soak this cloth in it."

"Ok." He responded and he was off.

While Inuyasha was dumping the cloth into the river, he saw Kikyo's soul stealers. 'Not what I need right now.'

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

He looked up at her. "Kind of busy Kikyo."

"Too busy for me? Since when Inuyasha?"

"Since I'm doing something for Kagome to help a little child."

"Oh right helping Kagome help Rin. Having that girl boss you around like a dog, and you being so obedient. Am I not correct?"

"No you are not correct. Kagome does not treat me like a dog. And I love her, and she's my mate, so Kikyo if you woiuld just leave me alone." He said rinsing out the cloth and beginning to leave.

"But Inuyasha, what happened to, I'll protect you forever Kikyo? And that you'll go to hell with me?"

"Well change of mind so change of plans. I'm sorry Kikyo. I have to go now."

**With Kagome**

"Arg what's taking him so long?!" Kagome asked frustrated.

"Moody much Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It's cause I'm pregnant, I'm going to have many mood swings. Arg that's it, I'm going to look for him."

"Here take Kilala just to be safe." Sango said.

"Ok thank-you Sango." With that she headed in the same direction as Inuyasha did with Kilala on her shoulder. When she got there she couldn't believe what she was seeing, or hearing.

She heard Kikyo say: "But Inuyasha, what happened to, I'll protect you forever Kikyo? And that you'll go to hell with me?"

"Well change of mind so change of plans. I'm sorry Kikyo. I have to go now." Inuyasha said.

"Wait Inuyasha before you go." Kikyo said noticing Kagome there but Inuyasha didn't.

"What?" He said looking back, only to have Kikyo lunge at him and hug him. And what did she do! She kissed him. Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'Inuyasha, push her away! Please if you love me you will.' Kagome thought letting a tear slip form her eyes. Kilala was really mad. Inuyasha didn't push her away. He just stood there in shock. Atleast he didn't kiss her back.

"Inuyasha do you still love me?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo of course I do!" he said pulling her to him. Kagome's heart broke and she began crying. "But," he pulled her away," Kagome looked back, "I love Kagome more."

"Please Inuyasha come with me to hell right here right now." Inuyasha shook his head.

"In nine months, I am going to be a father. I cannot do that to Kagome. Sorry Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, you will come with me to hell." Kikyo said pulling out a knife from behind him back with poison on it and stabbed him making him go unconscous. "Now you will come with me!" Kikyo said. Opening the gateway to hell sucking Inuyasha in with her.

Kilala transformed and tried attacking but Kikyo put a barrier up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO INUYASHA WAKE-UP!!! PLEASE INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Kagome hollered for she too could not go through the barrier.

"Too late, he's coming with me now." Kikyo smirked. Kagome saw Kikyo's bow and arrows. She ran around while Kilala kept running into the barrier. Kikyo watched Kagome. "Like you could break my barrier down with your pitiful sacred arrows.

"Obviously you do not know how much love can increase your powers!" Kagome said firing her arrow and breaking the barrier. Kikyo was amazed and Kagome ran down the pit and hugged Inuyasha while Kikyo still had a hold of him..

**With The Others. **

"Where's mwy mwommy wand mwy new stwep-dwaddy?" Kai asked. 

"Kagome's song is right she's taking an awfully long time. Should we go see what's going on?"

"Give it another five minutes." Miroku said. Sesshoumaru was confused about the mommy and daddy thing so Ayame filled him in on it.

**Back With Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome.**

"You fool! If you stay here you'll be brought to hell with us!" Kikyo said.

"I don't care I love INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" Once Inuyasha woke-up and was very confused, he was not able to move because the poison paralyzed him.

"Kagome, ..get...a..away... please... I don't...want you... dead!" Inuyasha said with all his strength.

"I'm not leaving you Inuyasha!" She said crying. Just then Kilala grabbed onto the back of Kagome's shirt with her and began trying to pull Kagome and Inuyasha out.

"You heard Inuyasha, let go of him." Kikyo said.

"Never!" One of her tears fell where the gateway was almost open. And since her tear was a tear of love form the heavens, the gateway closed, and Kilala was able to pull Kagome along with Inuyasha out. And kikyo was really amazed.

"Just you wait Kagome, I will get Inuyasha." Kikyo said having her soul catchers take her away.

Kagome dumped the clothe in river while Kilala watched Inuyasha, she rinsed it out and got Inuyasha on Kilala's back along with herself, and Kilala carried them back to the gang.

"Kagome what took so long?" Ayame asked.

"One name, Kikyo." Kagome said pissed. "Sango help Inuyasha, he's been poisoned I have remedies in my backpack."

"Ok."

"No need." Said a voice every looked like where the fuck is that voice coming from.

"It's me, Myoga, I'll suck the poison from his blood." With that Myoga did so as Kagome took care of Rin.

Cliffy see what happens to Inuyasha in the next chapter of... dun dunna dun!!!!! TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
